


A MEKA Little Christmas

by AngryBuffalo71



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBuffalo71/pseuds/AngryBuffalo71
Summary: Brigitte and D.Va are alone at Watchpoint Gibraltar together for the week of Christmas. They also have feelings for each other. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas on Gibraltar 

It was the week before Christmas, and all through the base, everyone was packing, they were leaving the space. 

The giant Christmas tree sat in the corner of the Watchpoint Gibraltar war room. Behind all of the workbenches and computer monitors it sat glistening with colored lights and ornaments brought by all the members of the reformed Overwatch. 

Null Sector had been defeated at last, and the team decided the world was fine without Overwatch for so many years that it seemed foolish to think they couldn’t take at least a week off from operations. Small scale events would happen, sure, but local government could handle it, and if not they had two of the best heroes staying on base for the winter break. 

“Are you positive about being able to handle yourselves while we’re gone? I don’t want to put too much stress on your shoulders.” Winston stood in front of the two young heroes, the face of a concerned parental figure across his long face.

“Of course we’ll be fine. We can handle any tiny mission that might be thrown at us.” Hana Song, known better as the gamer and MEKA hero of South Korea, D.Va reassured the scientist. Hana loved Christmastime, and missed her family and friends back home, but she had seen them so frequently, much more than any other agent on the roster up until she joined Overwatch, that taking the time away from someone else felt awful to her. 

“Yeah of course! We’ll be just fine. Don’t you worry about us, Winston. You just all enjoy your vacation!” Brigitte Lindholm was standing next to Hana, a foot taller than the other girl, with broad shoulders and built muscles. “I couldn’t go home if I wanted to, with the whole snowstorm blocking every major airport in Sweden from use. Papa and Mama already know and are fine with it!” Brigitte was saddened at the prospect of not being able to see her family for Christmas, but she had grown up and part of her was ready to flex her independence, even if it meant not being with her loved ones on an important holiday. 

“Well. If you two insist. If you need anything, here’s the contact information for where we’re staying.” Winston was taking the time off to spend time with his best friend, Tracer, and her girlfriend Emily, where the two were planning a special surprise for Lena to finally propose to her longtime partner. 

The rest of the team had already left for the week; with Ana and Reinhardt along with Fareeha and Mercy heading to Switzerland to stay at a cabin that Angela and Reinhardt had purchased together years prior as a summer home they could alternate using. Now it was where they were both taking their significant others for the week. Brigitte, being Reinhardt’s squire, longtime family friend of Angela, and gym buddies with Fareeha was asked if she also wanted to come. But being a fifth wheel to those couples while remaining hopelessly single was not how she wanted to spend her holiday. 

All the other Overwatch agents were spread out across the world, most to their homes for their winter vacation. All of them except for Hana and Brigitte. Hana had already planned on streaming video games a decent amount and did not think the time would be too bad, especially with how well her and Brigitte got along. 

The two had met when Overwatch was in Busan, D.Va and her fellow MEKA pilots were overrun and were facing defeat when Overwatch came. Brigitte specifically was tasked with being the personal protector of Hana while she was vulnerable outside of her MEKA. Brigitte would hold her hand and pull her along ducking behind cover and pulling up her shield in attempts to protect Hana while escorting her back to the ship.

Although Hana would never admit it, she had instantly started to crush on the Swede from this moment. Seeing her heroically stand between Hana and certain doom and protect her with her body and her shield was so heroic and reminded her of a brave knight, ready to lay down their life for a- well, D.Va though it was too narcissistic to refer to herself as a “fair maiden.”

The two had since spent much time working together in the garage, Hana working on her mech, Tokki; and Brigitte working on either her or Reinhardt’s armor, or a piece of equipment Winston had asked her to take a quick look at. The two would spend hours listening to music together, passing tools back and forth across the shop, joking with one another, and just enjoying each other’s company, as not many of the other agents used the garage as frequently. 

Unaware of Hana’s feelings, Brigitte had begun to develop them for the Korean girl as well. Having been a fan of hers from before the two even knew each other, Brigitte admired Hana’s drive and passion for helping others, and remembered the sheer joy she had felt when D.Va had very enthusiastically begged to be allowed to join the reformed Overwatch. 

Now the two were going to be alone together for a week, and they both feel-down wondered if it was time to make a move on the other. On the one-hand, they had ample time completely alone with one another, meaning they could have a chance to become closer. On the other, they were still on the clock, and the lack of other heroes to help in the case of an emergency was a very real possibility. So they each decided to see where the week took them. 

Winston was now picking up his bags and loading into the jet, prepared for his vacation. “Don’t touch my peanut butter!” He smiled as he turned around to give the two young women one last goodbye.

“It’s already locked up in your office!” Brigitte laughed as she gave a big wave to Winston. Hana walked up next to her and began giving Winston a tiny finger wave before the two of them moved off the runway and each waved at Tracer, already in the pilot’s chair in the cockpit. Tracer blew them kisses and mimed crying before giggling and giving a tiny salute and lifting the transport off. 

Winston made his way up to the cockpit to see the pilot, asking “how do you think they’ll hold up?” Looking back at the two girls out of the side window. 

“They’ll do great.” Tracer placed considerable emphasis on that last word, drawing a raised brow from the gorilla. 

“Any reason you’re so certain?” Winston said raising the side of his mouth a little in a small smile, as he sat in the copilot seat and rested an arm on the console. 

“Oh. You know. Those two girls just- get along well, if you catch my meaning.” Tracer leaned back and gave the scientist a wink. 

“Wait. You mean. Like you and Emily?” Winston caught on to this fairly quickly, and Lena couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh.

“Ask me that question again after the next week.” Tracer leaned forward in her seat and focused on flying again. Winston took one last look at the Watchpoint as it faded into the distance. 

“Well I wish them the best then.” He smiled at Gibraltar as they headed North and away from the strait, sitting back into his chair and hoping to be able to take a nap on the flight.

Back on the ground, Hana and Brigitte were heading back into the main hangar, where earlier D.Va had been working on her MEKA, Tokki. She walked over to the big pink mech, as Brigitte continued to walk out of the hangar, looking down at her phone. Hana bit her lip a little bit, looking around for someone to notice, momentarily forgetting it was just her and the Swede left at the Spanish base. 

“Hey Brigitte!” The Korean’s words left her mouth before she even realized, hiding her cheeks behind Tokki and peeking over with just her eyes as her proceeded to get redder. Brigitte stopped and looked up from her phone turning back with a tiny “hm?” 

“Sorry! Uh- I just have been having trouble with the actuators in the legs, they keep locking up, and I want to be ready in case the two of us are called somewhere.”

“Oh! Of course!” Brigitte’s smile radiated across the room as she walked back over to where Hana and her mech were. Hana had shaken off the embarrassment which she couldn’t figure if was caused by her crush coming over to help her or just having to ask for help in the first place. 

“What seems to be the problem?” Brigitte squatted a little, resting her hands on her knees as she looked up at the problematic actuator at the point where the leg connected to the main fuselage of the mech. “Is it wiring?” She picked absentmindedly at the exposed wiring where the covering plate had been removed earlier in the day by Hana. 

“I can’t be sure. It will sometimes lock up when I’m just walking her around.” She said getting in closer to Brigitte, their heads inches apart as they looked up into the MEKA. She raised her hand to point to a joint. “This piece right here was problematic on the old MEKA. I’m wondering if it’s a similar problem.” 

Brigitte was doing her best to cope with how close the two girls were now. Trying to focus more on Hana’s words, hoping that helping her with this would lead to a better standing with the Korean girl. As she thought she hoped she wasn’t in a bad standing already, as her anxiety began to slowly grip her. She made an audible gulp as she raised her hand up to the joint. “You know, it could be a problem with the torque on it. Too loose you risk losing integrity when it counts, too tight you lose maneuverability.”

“You think that’s it?” Hana asked. 

“Well we can always try loosening it and testing it here, just in case. No safer place to try than home!” Home. At this last word, Brigitte’s face a little, though it was imperceptible to Hana. This was the first major Holiday she would be spending without her family. She was lost in a daze of sadness until Hana unknowingly pulled her out of it with an

“Okay! Let’s try it.” She smiled and gave Brigitte an elbow, “Can you find me a torque wrench?” Coming back down to Earth, Brigitte turned and noticed D.Va smiling widely at her. The small girl’s deep brown eyes were so full of optimism, and her little nose crinkled up just a little when she smiled. Brigitte couldn’t help but reflect the smile in her own face, hoping to god she looked even a fraction as cute as Hana did when she smiled. 

“Okay! I have one in my toolbox, let me go grab it for you!” She ducked out from under the MEKA and went to a table on the other side of the room, where a piece of her body armor was laying, having been tinkered with over the past few days. She dug around her toolbox until she found the correct object, returning back over the Hana with it, placing it in her small hand. “Here you go!”

“Thanks!” Hana chirped in response as she began adjusting the joint. Once she got it to the ideal spot, she asked Brigitte to take a note for her about the exact specifications of the leg’s joint. Brigitte noted it on a pad of paper next to her, turning back over to see Hana getting into the mech and beginning her startup sequence. 

“Okay let’s just run a quick diagnostic. We’ll do the tests I run for Reinhardt after one of his armor pieces has been on the fritz.” She walked to the other side of the room. “Walk over to me forwards.”

Hana obliged and walked over without a hitch from the MEKA. Brigitte smiled and walked up a set of nearby stairs asking Hana to go up them. Brigitte watched closely at the troublesome leg as D.Va obeyed and went up after the Swede.

“How’s it working?” Brigitte asked, now face to dome with Hana. 

“Better than before!” Hana beamed through the industrial glass-style material. 

“Okay, now just walk down those stairs backwards and then do a full 360 degree turn once you hit the bottom.” Brigitte requested. 

“Wait, you make old man Reinhardt walk down stairs backwards and spin around immediately after?” Hana asked, concern plastered across her face, her brows furrowing intensely. 

“Well. Sometimes. If he’s being a brat.” Brigitte countered with a smirk. 

“Am I a brat?” Hana prodded jokingly in an over the top caricature of her own voice. 

“You are if you don’t listen to me!” Brigitte said putting her hands high on her hips and doing her best and least flattering impression of her mother. The joke seemed to land well with Hana as she let out a little giggle and followed the original orders, no issues with the leg persisting. 

“I think we’re good!” Hana squeaked raising her arms and in result, raising Tokki’s large canon arms up as well, hitting a dangling work light and causing it to swing wildly. 

“Good! I’m glad I could help!” Brigitte stood tall and proud, causing Hana to laugh again as she left her mech running over excitedly to Brigitte and hugging her around her large arms. 

“The Korean army has been having this same issue for years and the top engineers couldn’t find a solution! Yet you figured it out just by looking at it! You’re amazing! I could kiss you!” 

“Uh.” Brigitte’s face flushed a deep crimson as she heard this last word.

Hana’s face, by contrast, looked like all the blood had completely left her face, and was now beating in her heart twice as fast as it had before. “Oh my god. I, uh. I gottta go.” She slowly release Brigitte and then ran out of the room at top speed and continued this way all the way back to her room where she locked the door and threw herself face first onto her bed, muffling words into her pillow;

“It’s going to be a long week.”


	2. Chapter 2

Brigitte didn’t know what she did wrong but after yesterday evening, Hana had sprinted away to her room in a flurry, no goodbyes, no good-nights, nothing. She was concerned about her friend, and had even checked to see if she was streaming a video game or something. D.Va’s channel was dead and she hadn’t seen her all morning. 

It was now just before noon at Watchpoint Gibraltar and Brigitte hoped that she would be able to see her friend again today. She had gotten lonely last night, usually spending the night in the gym with Fareeha, or watching movies with Genji. Neither of those friends were here now though, and D.Va had not left her room. 

Brigitte could only play back the situation over and over again in her head. “I could kiss you!” The words rang out like a massive gong in her head, thinking over them again and again. 

“Was she being serious?” She muttered to herself in quiet contemplation as she sat alone in the kitchen, picking at her food with her fork. Normally, the Swede had an incredible appetite, but after yesterday, she hadn’t felt like eating nearly as much. “I mean. I wouldn’t mind if she was...” her voice trailed off as she heard quiet footsteps coming through the corridor. She straightened up quickly and shoved a forkful of her chicken into her mouth.

“Hey, um. Brigitte?” Hana’s voice was small and meek. Far from the overconfident persona Brigitte was used to seeing in her streams. D.Va was wearing an oversized hoodie, her sleeves reaching past her hands, and was hunched over in embarrassment, seeming somehow even smaller than she already was. “How-how are you?” She finally managed to sputter out, coming over to sit next to the tall Swede. 

“I’m good.” Brigitte didn’t know if she should mention yesterday first, but she figured Hana would bring it up since she’d made her way down here and was now sitting up against her. “I’ve been trying k keep myself busy.” Which wasn’t a lie. She tried to keep busy so as to distract herself from the events of yesterday and how weird D.Va began to act. 

“Yeah. Um. Me too.” Hana said, looking down at the table where Brigitte’s food sat. They sat in a short silence before Hana burst out with “I’m so sorry about how I acted yesterday. You helped so much with Tokki and you deserve better than me just running off like that.” Hana specifically did not mention the words she had said causing herself to run off, she would beat around that bush for as long as she could. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Sometimes we just need time to ourselves is all. I will say, I did miss you last night and this morning.” Brigitte had hoped that didn’t seem too forward, and tried to make it seem as though she missed company as a whole rather than specifically Hana’s. “It’s also just weird being so alone on this base.” She said gesturing around the empty kitchen, which usually would be packed with her colleagues at this time of day were everyone here. 

“Yeah definitely. I’m here though. And-and I promise not to leave randomly again.” Hana offered up with a gentle smile, trying to keep Brigitte from stressing too much about possibly being alone again. 

“I- thanks Hana.” Brigitte said, placing her hand on top of Hana’s on the table, giving her hand a small squeeze. Hana had just sworn not to run off, but the reassuring touch made her both with she could stay like that forever and also fly into the sun. Brigitte’s hand was large and calloused at the bases of her fingers, but still so soft to the touch everywhere else, and feeling the hand on top of hers made her want to grab hold of it and never let go. 

Brigitte had meant for the gesture to merely be one of reassurance, but in thinking further on her move, she got worried at how it might be perceived. Though Hana didn’t seem to mind too much, and as she brought her hand back, she could’ve sworn she saw a small frown form on Hana’s face. 

Regardless, the two sat and enjoyed the lunchtime together for the next few minutes, D.Va grabbing just a bag of chips and sitting back down in the same spot. The two continued talking and the conversation morphed into one about the other members and what they thought they were currently up to. 

“I bet poor Fareeha and Angela are wondering why they went on a trip with Reinhardt and Ana alone, poor things.” Brigitte said, finishing her lunch, her appetite back after seeing Hana again. 

“Don’t tell anyone, but I have it on good authority that Lena is proposing to Emily this week.” Hana half-whispered exaggeratedly, elbowing the Swede in the ribs. 

“What? Finally!” Brigitte couldn’t help but exclaim in response to hearing this news. “Those two have been together for so long now- I’m amazed it’s taken this long to be honest.” 

Hana pushed a small handful of the chips into her mouth and washed it down with water, nodding in response. “Yep! I overheard her and Winston planning it out before they left on their trip.” 

Brigitte gave Hana a coy smile, leaning her elbow onto the table and resting her head on her fist. “Overheard? Were you spying on them?” 

Hana gave an indignant expression, replying with “Hrmph! Well maybe they shouldn’t be talking so loud about secrets when they know I come to the kitchen for my midnight snack.” She folded her arms in mock protests lifting her chin and closing her eyes. Brigitte couldn’t help but agree. 

“Yeah it’s kind of hard to keep a secret on this base, not that anyone has loose lips but we’re all constantly moving around the base, and everything that isn’t personally quarters is a communal space.” Hana perked up at Brigitte’s response, not expecting her to come to her side so quickly. Her mind tried not to dwell too long on the word “lips” as Brigitte said it, and tried even harder not to look at the Swedish girl’s own lips. 

Hana drifted back into thought, thinking back on the last few words she had said to Brigitte yesterday before she ran off. She couldn’t help but ask herself if she was being real with herself. Besides, she didn’t even know if Brigitte was into girls, she had never exactly been forthcoming with a lot of personally information if it involved herself. If she were talking about cats however, Brigitte was an open book. This did not really help Hana. 

Brigitte was cleaning up her spot at the table, returning the dishes. She turned around then and leaned up against the counter looking at Hana. “What are your plans for today?” She finally asked of the gamer. Hana looked up to the ceiling with such intensity it seemed as if the answer was up there hidden in the architecture. Brigitte had to stop herself from looking up too. 

“Well I’m planning on streaming at some point today, but mostly I’ve planned on just sitting around.” Hana replied honestly.

“Well. Would you like to come down to the strait with me? I usually walk along the rocks with Fareeha and we talk about life, I figured it could be fun to do the same with you!” Brigitte offered earnestly. She really hoped Hana wouldn’t scare off once again. 

Hana was suddenly at a loss for words again, or so she thought. “Yeah I would love to!” She sat there puzzled at the response that came out of her mouth, wondering if she had really just said that so quickly in response. She shook the feeling off and replied once again. “That sounds like a lot of fun, I never usually go all the way down there. 

“Cool! Just whenever you’re ready let me know! I’m going to go check the global  
watch-station for any activity.” She smiled again and turned over her shoulder and left the room, heading to the large computer where Overwatch would usually gather in preparation for missions. Hana waited until she was sure Brigitte could no longer hear her anymore before questioning to herself quietly.

“Was this a date?” She mulled over the offer, trying to decide if she was reading too much into things. “She said her and Fareeha go down there- but Fareeha is just Brigitte’s ‘big sister.’” 

The two gym buddies had known each other for as long as Brigitte had been alive, Fareeha being a late teenager by the time Brigitte was starting school aaa a child. They had bonded well during Overwatch get-togethers with Pharah seeing a lot of herself in Brigitte, being the original “Overwatch Brat,” she too grew up idolizing their parents’ organization and the two had been in close contact ever since. 

At the same moment, Brigitte was actually texting Fareeha about the situation with Hana. 

B: [Hej big sis.]

Brigitte slid her phone back into her pocket, and was all the way back to the main computer by the time her phone buzzed with a response. 

F: [Hey little sis! How’s the Watchpoint? No issues at home I hope?]

B: [Not really. Hana got weird yesterday though, but I think we’re okay now.]

F: [Oh? Have you tried making a move yet?!]

Brigitte rolled her eyes at this message, her and Fareeha would mostly spend their time at the waterline just to talk about Mercy or D.Va and how head over heels they were. Only difference was Pharah and Mercy were a couple. Brigitte was always a little sad when she thought about how she merely had a crush on D.Va. Pharah and Mercy were older than she was though, and had only just began to see each other officially. 

B: [Well I asked her to go down to the water with me this afternoon. Although I don’t know how she’s taking it, especially after last night]

F: [What happened last night?]

B: [Well- she got flustered and ran away after she said something...]

F: [????]

B: [She thanked me for helping and then said “I could kiss you.”]

F: [WHAT?]

B: [Yeah, then she ran away and I only just saw her again at lunch]

F: [Idk, I think she’s into you, 'ukhti.] 

B: [I can’t be sure. How do I figure it out? How did you realize Angela liked you back?]

F: [I asked.]

B: [Well]

B: [I can’t do that.]

F: [LOL Yes you can. I believe in you. Anyway. I’ve gotta jet, we’re going skiing and I want to have enough time to pad my whole body in case I crash into a tree.]

B: [Ha! Good luck. Miss you]

F: [Miss you too ‘ukhti!]

Brigitte put her phone away and looked at the computer in front of her. She logged in using the special key Winston had left for the two girls to be able to have access to almost all of his network information, including real-time data about criminal activity. She pulled up the large chair Winston would use and sat into it, dipping deeper into it than she had expected and rolled it up close to the monitor. She wanted to spend a decent amount of time paying attention to this screen just in case, and had set up Athena to send out alerts in the case of any emergencies. 

Luckily, or maybe unluckily, the world had been quiet since the defeat of Null Sector. The world was relaxing back into a more normal state and it seemed to calm a lot of nations back down. 

Brigitte sighed and spun the chair around a little, pulling her legs up into the seat, and letting herself enjoy the spinning for a second, feeling like a kid again. Her papa had always loved Christmas growing up and she had such fond memories of him building sleds for her and her siblings, taking them out to see Christmas lights around town, and just being all together for the holiday. She missed him a lot right now, and she hated that she wasn’t able to go home. 

“That looks fun.” Hana’s voice broke her reverie, and Brigitte almost fell out of the spinning chair. She caught herself and stopped, leaning out of the chair and trying to regain her equilibrium after so much spinning. Once she had gotten a hold of her sense, she looked up to see Hana standing up straight in front of her, a small smile dancing across her lips. 

“Sure is!” Brigitte giggled as she unstably got to her feet. “Do you want to try?” She said presenting the seat as though it was a prize to be won in a game show. 

Hana stifled a laugh “No, I’m good, but thank you very much for the offer!” Hana’s brown eyes seemed to glisten in the light as she laughed and Brigitte hoped to god Pharah was right. She could look into those eyes forever. “I’m going to stream for the next few hours and then we can go on our walk? Let’s say around 5:30ish?” 

In her head, Brigitte began thinking on what was just said to her, and started to wonder if Hana was intentionally making it sound more date-like or not. Hana, meanwhile was hoping Brigitte would take it as a date, but had an easy out if not. She just wanted to test the waters, no pun intended. 

“Sure!” The young Swedish woman responded. “Gives me time to scan for activity.” She said as she sat back down in the chair. Hana walked over with a grin.

“Is that what you call spinning in this chair?” D.Va joked as she gathered up a couple items and began to walk towards the exit. 

“Ha.” Brigitte gave a pitiful sarcastic laugh in response as Hana left the room to get ready for her streaming. She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she left, feeling a newfound confidence in herself and the possibility that might before her. 

Brigitte sat at the computer, feet up on the chair for the next few hours, only taking a break to grab a basket of yarn and beginning to knit a small Christmas sweater for her cat when a thought crossed her mind. She didn’t have a gift for the Korean, but they were going to be the only two on the base on Christmas Day. She set her current project aside and picked up the pink yarn, finally getting something ready for her friend. 

The stream D.Va was putting on was playing on her phone as she continued to work. Although she’d never tell her, Brigitte enjoyed listening to these streams while working on projects. It made her feel like she wasn’t truly alone when she was working, even if there was no one around. 

She’d spent long hours in her workshop listening to D.Va’s voice, not even sure half the time what game she was playing, but listening to the commentary and anecdotes Hana would provide during her gameplay. Brigitte was still in awe of Hana and her ability to put on such a great show based on nothing more than her mind and a game she must have played for years. 

The Swedish girl was surprised when meeting Hana at just how down-to-Earth and soft-spoken she was when approached. Her D.Va personality was so strong on her streams that it almost seemed like they were two different people. 

Time flew by and before she knew it, Hana’s stream had ended, and with it Brigitte stuffed the project she was working on into a bag and got up from the chair and stretched her back and legs out for a moment. 

She heard soft footsteps echoing down the hallway and began making her way toward them. Hana entered the room and leaned against the doorframe.

“Ready?” Hana asked, her bunny whiskers still on her face from her stream, and her hair done up in a high ponytail. Brigitte tried not to be too forward.

“Yes! You look really cute!” She managed in a tone that she really hoped read as friendly if she wasn’t interested, but would read as flirty if she was. She didn’t know if it would be successful, but Hana didn’t seem to take it any odd way. 

“Thanks! Let’s go ahead and head down.” They made their way out of the building and onto the cliffside overlooking the straight. The weather in Gibraltar was far from cold, and usually it stayed pretty warm all year round, yet today, they found themselves a little chilled by the wind but still comfortable. The two chatted about this among each other until they got to the elevator which would take them down to the edge of the water. 

“What’ve you been up to?” Hana asked as they entered the lift. Brigitte considered lying to the girl, but instead decided on telling the truth. “I was waiting to see if there were any distress signals and working on a Christmas present in the meantime. And-“

“Is it for me?” Hana giggled and nudged Brigitte, who tried to keep a straight face as she looked forward.

“For my cat.” She said looking Hana in the eyes, she still wasn’t lying but didn’t want D.Va to think that she didn’t get her anything. “But I promise I have something for you too.” At this, Hana drew her hands in together and looked down at the ground, if only for a moment. She fiddled with her nail on the end of her pinky finger, and Brigitte thought she saw a blush creep across her face. “Good.” She finally managed. 

The two walked out as they reached their destination, walking along the cool edge of the water, up towards a little rocky outcropping where two metal seats were sitting. “You two brought chairs down here? Are those from the kitchen?” Hana Song said, indignantly. 

Brigitte laughed as she climbed up the rocks and leaned down to offer a hand to Hana to climb up. “Maybe.” Brigitte’s coy expression told Hana all she needed to know. Deep inside this girl who wants to hug everyone’s cat was a little bit of a rule-breaker. Still a playful goofball, she thought, but still fun for Hana to think on.

Hana reached up and took the wrist of Brigitte, her hand barely wrapping around the wrist of the muscular girl, and felt as Brigitte effortlessly pulled the Korean girl all the way up to her eye level with one arm and enough force to daze Hana for a moment. 

“HOLY-“ Hana couldn’t help but exclaim ashe she was brought up onto the ledge quickly. She was hoisted up and Brigitte wrapped her free arm around Hana’s waist, stabilizing her.

“Heh- sorry.” Brigitte said sheepishly, her hands unknowingly tightening her arm was around the waist of the younger girl. Hana’s arms were pressed against Brigitte’s chest between the two of them, looking up into the Swede’s eyes. “I guess I didn’t know my own strength.” Brigitte says, not moving for a moment, their faces still close as they looked deeply at each other. 

The moment seemed to last forever for Hana, but eventually Brigitte pulled away and cleared her throat, sitting on one of the chairs and looking out at the horizon across the water. It was almost sunset and the water glowed with orange and yellow light as it sprayed up onto the rocks under them. Hana took her seat looking out at the water as well, trying to forget the way it felt being so close to Brigitte just a minute ago. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Hana asked expectantly as she sat straight up in the chair, resting her palms on her thighs. 

“Hm. Well I feel like we know each other pretty well, so why don’t we tell each other things that the other one doesn’t know? Could be fun.” Brigitte said leaning forward a little and throwing her ponytail over the side of her shoulder as she looked at Hana. 

“Okay. Hm.” Hana pondered for a moment. “I’ve got one. Hana means ‘Number One’ in Korean.” Brigitte sat back in her seat a little and folded her arms.

“Yeah I guess that makes sense given your competitive streak.” 

“Yeah- it definitely was fulfilled when I won my first tournament.” Hana said, absentmindedly twirling the ends of her hair in between her fingers. “Your turn!”

“I once out-drank Reinhardt at a bar.”Brigitte said proudly, flexing her arms and winking at Hana. “He hates the story.”

“Whoa what? How?” D.Va leaned in, her eyes flicking between the muscles on her friend and the way the sunset reflected in her hazel eyes.

“Well it was a long day and Reinhardt hadn’t really eaten a lot throughout the day, which gave me the edge. He also got distracted at the bar and didn’t pace himself, meaning he was out by the time I had drank 3 more glasses of beer than him.” Brigitte explained with the most proud face Hana had ever seen her with. 

“That’s. Incredible.” Hana sat in disbelief in thinking about Reinhardt getting out drank by his squire. 

“Yeah well he constantly beats me at arm wrestling so I had to figure out how to win something” she laughed.

The two sat there, exchanging secrets for a while, Brigitte told Hana about when she tried to make armor for her cat, Hana told Brigitte about nuking her mech to stop Gwishin omnics, which had caused Brigitte to noticeably lean in closer in both amazement and horror. 

The two sat talking to each other, leaning closer and closer not only to hear each other over the waves hitting below them, but also at the sheer admiration they had for one another. 

“Your turn again, Hana.”

“Okay.” She almost muttered “here it goes,” under her breath but out of fear, she decided against it. “I’m into girls.”

“Really?” Brigitte sounded a little surprised to D.Va but she was masking the way she actually was taking the news as her heart began to beat faster. 

“Yeah. I mostly tried to keep my love life out of the news, and would act like I was a flirt around guys to kind of hide this fact.” Hana said as she looked at the ground underneath and rubbed her forearm. “I was just worried I guess. About telling people.” Hana sounded embarrassed at admitting this.

“About what?” Brigitte said as she dipped her head down to try and meet Hana’s eyes. This made D.Va relax a little bit, not sensing any judgment in her friend’s voice. 

“I guess just worried people would treat me differently. It’s silly. So many people are gay now. I just grew up with strict parents.” She said as she released the arm she was rubbing.

“Strict?” Brigitte pondered this for a minute. “Well I’m glad you told me that Hana.” Brigitte said with a smile that caused Hana to raise her face back up to eye level with the Swede, returning the smile. 

“Thanks Brig.” D.Va gave with a vulnerability Brigitte had never heard and made her want to protect her at all costs, well- more than normal. “I think it’s your turn now.”

“Well.” Brigitte rubbed her neck and looked off at the sun, now setting behind the horizon. “I like girls too.” 

Hana seemed to freeze for a moment hearing that her friend was gay was at least wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that Brigitte found her attractive. “Really?” Hana said with more warmth than she really had intended. She couldn’t bring herself to care, however. “I’m so glad you told me.” She reached her hand out and grabbed around the back of Brigitte’s hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. 

Brigitte seemed shocked by the touch for a moment and then turned her hand over so they were holding hands. They each exchanged smiles that warmed the face of the other girl before they both turned to look out at the sunset as it finally went behind the horizon. Their hands never moving. 

They only once again began to move once it began to chill them to the bone out on the water. The two eventually left, now hugging up against each other and laughing at how hard the gusts of wind were hitting them as they descended back down the the elevator. As they reached it and began moving up, Brigitte spoke up from just above the gamer’s head. “I really enjoyed tonight Hana.” 

“Me too.” Hana said up against Brigitte’s side, still clinging for warmth. “I have one more thing to tell you though.” 

“What’s that?” Brigitte said angling her head to better see the Korean up against her.

“I. Have nightmares.” D.Va said quietly into Brigitte’s chest. 

“Nightmares? Bad ones?”

“Mhmm.” Hana affirmed to the older girl. “They usually get pretty bad and I’ll usually count on Angela if I have one. But now that it’s just me and you, I wanted to let you know in case I. Need you.” Hana clung to those last words for a long time before saying them. Brigitte stepped back from D.Va just enough to see her whole face, just as the doors to the elevator opened on the top floor where they would get off. “I hope I’m not asking too much of you, Brig. I just feel safe when you’re around.” Hana’s eyes were full of worry and Brigitte really wanted to hug her and never let her go.

“No- no. You’re not. I will be your shield.” Brigitte ran her hand up to the side of Hana’s face as she said this, a bit more intimate than she intended, but Hana didn’t mind, and neither did she. “I’ll do whatever you need.”

Hana didn’t move for a moment, but her smile became much wider as she stood there, and eventually stood up on her tiptoes, leaning in to give Brigitte a kiss on the cheek. Before the Swede could react, Hana took her arm, and they began walking to D.Va’s room, down the hall from Brigitte’s own. 

“I’m going to eat a snack and go to bed. I want to get up early for a watch shift since you were there for so long this afternoon.” Hana said giving Brigitte’s arm a soft squeeze and heading into her room. “Thank you again Brig. Good night.”

“Good night Hana. I really appreciate you.” Brigitte said tilting her head slightly looking into the room at Hana, who smiled in return and gave a small:

“Bye.”

Brigitte was overwhelmed and ran down to the kitchen with adrenaline, a wide grin plastered across her face. She fought the urge to giggle as she made herself dinner and ate it before retrieving her works she was knitting on from the watch computer. She didn’t want Hana to sneak a peek in and see the gift during her shift. 

She returned to her room and got ready to go to bed. Her thoughts racing as she drifted into sleep on top of the covers on her bed. 

This lasted for a few hours before she woke with a start. A loud knock at her door awoke her with a start and she popped up and ran to the door quickly and opening it to see a small, shivering Korean before her.

“Hana?” 

“I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m going to try to get this done relatively soon and quickly! Enjoy! Next chapter should be soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hana Song stood in the doorway to Brigitte Lindholm’s room, tears running down her cheeks from her watery eyes. She had never presented herself so vulnerably to anyone before, but after the dream she just had, she needed someone. There was an urgency to her state that the taller girl had never seen in the shorter one before. Hana was very clearly distraught and needed immediate help. 

Brigitte brought Hana in, taking her hand and guiding her to sit down on the edge of the bed. Brigitte sat right next to her, making sure to not give any unwanted contact to the gamer in this state. She knew how upsetting it might be for Hana, depending on what kind of nightmare she had and how comfortable she was with the touch. Hana immediately leaned in and rested her head on Brigitte’s shoulder.

“I- I had a really bad nightmare and it felt so- so real.” Hana sputtered out through sobs, tears continuously pouring from the edges of her eyes. “I felt like I died, and- and-” She could not finish her sentence and broke into a heavy sob, leaning forward and resting her face in her hands so as to not cry onto the mechanic. The muffled noise broke Brigitte’s heart and she raised a hand to her back and rubbed it lightly with her fingertips. Hana continued to cry for a while, sometimes it was full sobs, other times it would be constant tears with slight whimpering, eventually leaning back into Brigitte.

“I-I’m sorry if I woke you.” Hana tried to mutter our. “I didn’t think one would happen this soon.” Hana’s arm reached up and grabbed a hold of Brigitte’s shirt, clinging to it with all of her might, as if it was keeping her from flying away.

“Hey. No, no. Don’t be sorry.” Brigitte hushed into Hana’s ear, reaching her arm up and running her fingers through the Korean’s hair. “I told you I’d be your shield.” She continued running her hands through the soft brunette hair and as she did. 

“Thank-thank you. I just don’t want you to hate me.” Hana’s arm left the shirt and wrapped it around Brigitte’s shoulder, leaning in closer, her head now resting in between Brigitte’s shoulder and her chest. In response, the Swede put her free arm around the front of Hana’s shoulder. 

“Why would I hate you?” Brigitte questioned softly while tightening the embrace, making sure Hana felt safe and secure. 

“I don’t know. You’re just so nice and compassionate and I have trouble connecting with people on a deep level and sometimes it just makes me worried I’m a bad person.” Hana sniffled as she looked up at Brigitte.

“You’re a great person, you always make me feel safe when we’re on missions and I always know I can count on you to protect other before yourself.” Brigitte said brushing hair behind Hana’s ear. 

Hana forced a smile through the tears, she appreciated what Brigitte said, but the nightmare had really done a number on her mind. Her eyes began to water again and her lip quivered and she began to sob again, hugging Brigitte closely. 

Brigitte closed her eyes and hugged back tighter. “It’s okay, Kanin. I’ve got you.” Hana didn’t know what the word meant but she didn’t really care much at the moment. She felt so safe and secure in the Swedish girl’s arms and felt comfortable in openly crying as well. 

Hana sniffled again and pulled away to look at Brigitte. “Can we have a sleepover. Not like a fun one. Like a ‘Hana is scared to be alone tonight’ one.” She tried to add nonchalance to her voice, but the intermittent sobs kept it from sounding as casual as she wanted. 

“Of course.” Brigitte answered before even thinking. Her mind only concerned with making sure Hana felt safe- and loved. 

She stood up and took Hana’s hands and lifted her up gently from the bed, pulling the covers back on her bed before lifting Hana bridal-style and placing her on the bed. D.Va let out a small giggle as Brigitte proceeded to cover her and make her feel tucked and warm. 

She then walked over to her closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow for herself and set them down on the floor next to the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Hana asked, her head barely poking above the covers on the bed. 

“I’m-Hehe. You look so small.” Brigitte giggled at the Korean’s tiny head sticking out of the large bed. “I’m sleeping on the floor so you can have my bed.” 

“Well my tiny self would like for you to sleep next to me. If that’s okay with you.” Hana smiled softly, her hands clasping the end of the blankets, definitely trying to act extra cute to convince Brigitte.

Brigitte was a little surprised, and her cheeks flushed pink. “Oh! Of course.” Brigitte left the pillow and blanket, making her way to the other side of the bed and climbing in next to Hana. Hana turned on her side to look at her with a smile, tears still staining her eyes. 

“Thank you, Brigitte.” Hana said as she raised her hand to touch the side of the Swede’s face. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I were here all alone.” She pulled the covers up to just under her nose, snuggling into Brigitte’s soft warm bed, enjoying the sensation of the sheets and comforter enveloping her, and especially enjoying laying next to the warm, larger girl who now lay peacefully looking at Hana as she too got comfortable. D.Va was feeling much better now and if she had another nightmare she wasn’t worried about it, because now she had Brigitte. 

The two looked at each other for a moment before Brigitte turned over and switched off the light switch next to her bed, the only light illuminating the room Brigitte’s alarm clock, which covered the room in a soft, deep blue. The Swede stayed facing the wall away from Hana, secretly blushing hard and smiling as she slowly started to fall asleep. Hana felt a little disappointed she couldn’t fall asleep looking at Brigitte’s face, but she settled for getting to look at the beautiful long auburn hair and defined muscular back of her friend. Hana closed her eyes and began to drift into unconsciousness. 

Hours later, the world around Hana began to illuminate from the sun entering through the window on the other side of the room as she recalled the night before. She let out a long yawn, content with not having another nightmare, or at least one she could remember. It took her a moment before she noticed Brigitte’s larger arm wrapped around her waist. 

D.Va looked over her shoulder, carefully trying to move without stirring the Swede. She looked back to see the soft, freckled face of her friend on the pillow beside her own. She looked so content in her sleep and radiated heat onto Hana, which the Korean did not mind. 

Hana smiled and scooted back up against Brigitte’s body, now spooning with her and closed her eyes, hoping the moment could last forever. The larger girl stirred ever so slightly at the movement, with Hana holding her breath in hopes that she wouldn’t pull away. However, the Swede pulled Hana in closer to her and nuzzled her face into Hana’s neck. 

The small Korean girl gave her all in an attempt not to squeal at the close proximity to the girl she had been attracted to for some time. For once Hana genuinely felt like someone didn’t care about if she was famous or if she had nightmares, they just cared about her. This thought warmed her heart, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the embrace, knowing deep down she really wanted this every morning and every night. She understood now that when she told Brigitte that she could kiss her, she was definitely being serious. 

Hana hoped there had been no missions needing the help of the two sleepy girls, but she was sure that Athena would get back to them if they needed to be called for something. She did not want to move, as selfish as that might have been, but for the first time ever, her nightmares did not come back when she went back to sleep. She felt safe and protected. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep once again, given how comfortable and warm she was pressed up against the Swede, and awoke when she felt Brigitte beginning to sit up and lean over Hana. She then decided she would pretend that she was still sleeping, and felt the warm and slightly calloused hands of the Swede brush Hana’s hair back behind her ear, a chill ran up her spine at the soft touch, and she tried her best not to give away that she wasn’t asleep.

“You’re so adorable, Kanin. I hope you know I would do anything for you.” Brigitte whispered softly from behind the small girl. Hana could have melted into nothing there, hearing words she had only heard other people say to each other. That desire to want to do anything for someone. She wished so badly to let her know that she was awake and heard her, and would do anything for the Swedish girl too. She decided against this and felt Brigitte run her fingers gently over Hana’s hair, it was so comforting to D.Va and she appreciated it so much that she decided that she would now let her friend know she was actually awake.   
“Mornin’” the Korean forced a yawn as she turned over and faced the auburn-haired beauty. She looked deeply into the hazel eyes which were looking back into hers with so much compassion and care.

“How’d you sleep?” Brigitte finally asked, laying back down so the two were face to face on their own pillows. She then reached over and pulled up the blanket which had found itself drifting lower on Hana’s body and raised it up above the Korean’s shoulders. She did notice for a split second though, that her shirt was raised up and revealing her stomach, and this gave Brigitte a tiny sense of butterflies in her own stomach at the sight of the bare stomach of her friend. 

“Much better once I came over here. Thank you again for taking care of me. I- I genuinely don’t know what I would have done without you.” Hana raised a hand and caressed Brigitte’s cheek. The Swede settled into the feeling of Hana’s hand on her skin and savored the moment. “It was a really bad nightmare.” the Korean’s face hardened at the recollection.

“Do you want to talk about it? Can you talk about it?” Brigitte’s voice was soft and low, as if this was a secret and someone else could hear. There was so much love in the Swede’s voice and after the night they spent together, she knew she could trust her with anything. “You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“No-no. I’m fine with it.” Hana pulled away and sat up, pulling the blanket around her waist so that her legs were tucked in. “I will get these dreams- nightmares every so often that usually deal with me failing at saving either one or more people. It’s always rough because I know it is a very real possibility, that one day I could be responsible for the deaths of people, because I didn’t act quick enough.” She pulled her knees up, her chin resting on them after adjusting so the blanket still covered her lower half. “But last night- I dreamed that I died, after not being able to save-”

Hana began tearing up again, but she cleared her throat, and wiped the newly forming tears from her eyes. She steeled herself up again for a moment before continuing. “I failed to save you, Brig. You died because of me.”

Brigitte’s eyes searched D.Va’s face, as if trying to see the nightmare as well, as if it were written across her face. Brig, scooted in close and rubbed her hand lightly across her back, not truly understanding the younger girl’s pain, but wanting to help alleviate it in any way that she can. “Hana, I know you. I trust you with my life. You don’t have to worry about this dream becoming reality.”

There was a calm sadness in Brigitte’s voice, one where someone can feel the genuine sympathy coming forth from the other person. She continued to rub the tips of her fingers along the back of the Korean with a calming rhythm to them. The Swede worked in circles and up and down, which weirdly enough helped Hana steady her breathing and relax a little bit. Hana cursed in her head the abilities her mechanic friend possessed at being able to seemingly fix any of her problems with merely a touch.   
“I don’t want to ever have that happen.” Hana said looking back down at the bed, her hand wrapping a fistful of blanket in it. “I really care about you.” She said these words as if they were a response to a question, as if worried that Brigitte would think that she had this nightmare because she did not like Brigitte. “I would do anything to protect you.” Hana did not mean to echo similar words to what she had heard from the taller girl earlier, but the resemblance between the sentiments was apparent. 

Brigitte’s face began to form a grin that spread across her whole face, and she reached over to embrace the brunette in her arms. Hana welcomed the embrace, turning in her arms so her side was up against Brigitte’s chest. She almost laid her head against her, but did not want to awkwardly decide to lay on the Swede’s breasts. However, she began her movement before stuttering back to her upright position with a little awkward chuckle. 

The muscular woman laughed heartily at this causing Hana to laugh as well. They sat laughing together for a little bit longer, before Hana began gazing up at Brigitte, to notice she was already looking right back at her. Brigitte sat forward a little bit, leaned down and gave Hana a kiss on her forehead. Hana closed her eyes and smiled in the kiss. 

“I would do anything to protect you too, Kanin.” The Swede said in punctuation to the kiss. Brigitte wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips, but she did not yet know if she was even interested, and at least the forehead kiss she could later play off as a friendly one. All she knew was while looking down into the lap of the woman she was head over heels for, was that she wanted to see her every morning now. She loved Hana.

“Thank you Brigitte.” Hana said warmly. She was just as smitten as Brigitte, drinking the whole moment in for a bit before deciding she would finally get around to doing the work she said she would do. It took all the effort in the world for her to move out of the Swede’s arms. “I’m going to finally take my place for monitor duty, just to make sure there’s nothing fishy going on, but later tonight if you’d like, we can watch a movie or play games or something.

“I’d love that.” Brigitte honestly replied. She was hoping to get to spend more time with D.Va this morning, but she was going to take this offer up as a fine replacement. Hana got out of bed, getting ready to return to her room, approaching the door to leave before looking back at Brigitte one more time and giving her a small finger wave. Brigitte waved back, still seated on the bed. As the small Korean left through the door, Brigitte decided it was time for a very cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was slightly shorter but I wanted to get some angst and comfort in this fic because Brig is such a compassionate character and I had to write a scene like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Brigitte Lindholm spent the next 30 minutes trying not to think about Hana, to not think about her thin, muscular legs; her long flowing brunette hair falling gently over her shoulders, the thin stomach and the gentle curves on her hips. Not to mention the way her smile would dimple her tiny nose, the cute giggle she would make when she found something overwhelmingly funny, or the playful pout she would make when she did not get her way; not to mention those eyes. 

“Fan, those eyes.” Brigitte muttered to the shampoo bottles as she turned the shower water even colder. The water stung at this point, her whole body should be shivering, but it wasn’t, she was still so warm, just at the thought of her friend. She felt a little guilty spending all of her time just pining over her friend, it would be weird if it turned out Hana did not feel the same way. She tried to shake the thoughts and decided to turn on some music. 

Brigitte pulled open the glass shower door, wiping down her hand and arm as she reached over to the nearby counter where her speaker sat, deciding on listening to an old hip hop album that came out before her father was even born. She didn’t care, she loved the oldies. As the song began and she began to vibe along the music, her mind wandered back to Hana Song, Brigitte groaned and stuck her face under the water to shock the thought out of her. 

“Ugh.” She muttered as she finished up her shower and left it, drying herself off and wrapping up her hair in a towel, and putting on her bathrobe. She pulled up her phone and went to message her friend Fareeha, just to ask what to do.She decided against it, however, not wanting to bother her friend with her problems while she was on vacation, besides, Pharah was having to deal with Reinhardt, and the Swede knew how rough that could be from personal experience. She hoped at least Hana was having a better morning.

Hana Song had gotten dressed in a white sweater with a Shiba Inu she had purchased during a tour of Japan, and a pair of skinny jeans with sneakers, after she had made food in the kitchen, and grabbed a nano-cola as well, she headed to the watchpoint monitoring station. She sat at the desk, placing her feet up onto the console, sipping at the soda with a tiny smile that seemed to appear at random since she had received a forehead kiss from the tall Swede.

D.Va tried her best to keep Brigitte out of her mind as well, doing her best to not think about the large muscular arms of the Swede, the tight, six-pack abs Brigitte had toned so well over the years, the beautiful hazel eyes that drew you into looking all around her freckled face and their soft features. She wanted nothing more than to be held aloft in those strong arms looking face to face with the towering Swede. “She’s so tall. God I love how tall she is.” the Korean was worried after she realized she said it out loud and frantically looked around to make sure she wasn’t in the room for some reason.

“Athena, don’t tell her I said that.” Hana said looking up at the ceiling, speaking to the formless AI. 

“Said what?” Athena sounded from the speakers, with just enough of an inflection that the gamer understood that she got the joke.

“Thank you.” Hana replied as she sat forward, messing with the console a little bit. It had been so dead for the past few days and Hana really did not want to be cliche and say that it was some sort of “Christmas miracle.” But she had no other real explanation other than this. The world had been so chaotic for so long that the world was probably just exhausted honestly. It was relieving, but also a little bit boring. Part of her knew she had no real reason to be sitting there for so long, but the girl knew that at the same time, she would probably end up running into Brigitte, and she was not yet ready to see her again, because she was deciding on if she wanted to tell her, finally how she felt. 

She decided to pull out her phone and message her group chat with two of her friends. The two friends who had been pushing for Hana to finally admit her feelings to Brigitte for a long time now; her best friend Lucio, and Tracer, her “lesbian aunt” as Lena affectionately referred herself. 

Hana: [Hey guys! I have a problem.]

Lucio: [Is it tall and Swedish?]

Tracer: [How is it going????]

H: [I think I’m going to tell her how I feel about her.]

L: [Did you get her a Christmas present?]

T: [Yeah! Did you?]

H: [Well my present was going to be setting up a small movie theater and project her favorite movie up onto the side wall in the hangar…]

L: [Thats so cute! Sounds more like a date though…]

T: [Yeah I agree- Wait, is that what you’re doing?]

H: [Um. Yes.]

L: [FINALLY!!!]

T: [OMGOMGOMGOMG]

H: [But how should I tell her how I feel?]

T: [You’ll know, you can do it. Just say what comes naturally!] 

T: [We believe in you!]

L: [Good luck, Hana!]

H: [Thanks guys, I’ll get back to you later! Love you guys!]

Hana put her phone back away and looked back at the screen, deciding that tonight her and Brigitte were going to have a date. Well- if the Swede said yes in response.

At the same time, Brigitte had gone to the gym and was busy doing deadlifts. She decided today was going to be a back and biceps kind of day, and she pushed herself to work harder, imagining Hana was watching and she wanted to impress her. Brigitte’s music was connected to the speakers lining the tops of the walls, and she bounced along with it in between sets of working out. She wondered how Hana was doing at her position, wondering if she missed her, or decided that it was too weird that the two of them had cuddled the night before. 

She continued her workout for a while, doing lateral pulldowns, rows, and bicep curls, and was working on this latest group of exercises when her music, which had constantly been playing for the last couple of hours, turned off. She looked up at the speakers, then back over to the doorway where the controls for the music were situated. She saw Hana standing there, her hands clasped in front of her, as if she was nervous. 

“Hey! Sorry about your music.” The small Korean apologized, stepping forward into the gym, under the warm lighting. “I just wanted to come here to ask you something.”

Brigitte felt her sweat turn cold and she found herself becoming very anxious. The moment took a long time as Brigitte observed Hana taking a really deep breath, before looking down at the ground and stepping forward toward the Swede. D.Va looked up at the taller girl, and saw the fear lace the Swede’s eyes, buried underneath her smile.

“Would you like to have a movie night tonight?” the small Korean grabbed the larger hand of the Swedish mechanic as she asked. “I would like to watch your favorite movie, whatever it is, because I really care about you and want to share something you love with you.”

The Swedish girl was stunned into a silence that found herself trying to force out words but only ending up with “Um’s” and “Uh’s.” Hana felt her head go light for a moment, in fear that she had just made a huge mistake. Just as she was about to turn and run scared as she had the first time she accidentally told Brigitte she wanted to kiss her. However, this time, she knew what she was doing and was committed to doing this fully.

“I-” Brigitte muttered “I would- I would love that.” she said as a large smile began to stretch all across the Swede’s face. Give me an hour or so to shower and get ready and we can get going. She gave a quick squeeze to Hana’s hand, followed by a similarly short hug, and then left the room in a jog, really ready to spend this time with Hana. 

The small Korean however, was still stunned and standing in the gym, looking down at the floor, trying to wrap her head around the quick events which had just transpired in front of her. She began to smile.

“I have a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter here! This was going to be one long chapter but I wanted to go ahead and post this one as I feel like it does a good job standing on its own as chapter. 5 will come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Christmas Eve.

They had a date. 

Brigitte didn’t know what movie to put on. 

Hana didn’t know what to wear. 

They were stressed. 

Brigitte had run to her room to shower up, downing a large protein shake before she did, and tried to make it a good shower while simultaneously making sure it was quick, she wanted as much time with the other girl as possible. It was a date right? Everything pointed to yes. Brigitte wanted to make sure that the other girl felt special just by seeing the effort she was putting in. The Swede washed her hair and conditioned it with a soft lavender smell before washing off her body with her favorite body wash. 

Once she finished in the shower, she quickly dried off, blow-drying her hair until it had lost its dampness followed by brushing her teeth-twice. 

“What if we-” She spoke to no one in particular as she began to feel her face tingle with excitement. “-kiss?” The last word came out shaky and she was so grateful that she was currently alone. At this, she decided she should message her family, and let them know about this update. She debated on telling her father, but as overprotective as Papa was, she decided it would be better suited to tell him at a later date. She instead decided to message her mother and Fareeha. 

The message to her “big sis” came naturally, she word vomited onto the screen, using all caps and making a bunch of spelling and grammar errors in her furious typing. She just had to tell her as soon as she possibly could. She was beyond excited and needed the Egyptian to reply back with a similar excited energy. The message to Mama had been a lot smaller and more restrained, though she did not hold back from using any sort of exclamation points in her writings.

Her mother ended up responding with a nice, well-written message talking about just how proud she was about the development, as she had known about her daughter’s feelings for a long time, but reminded her to stay true to who she was and to be herself because she was an intelligent, beautiful, and compassionate individual. Brigitte almost got teary-eyed at reading this eloquently worded message, replied with an “I love you, don’t tell Papa about this.” 

Pharah’s response was much less eloquently worded, and contained a lot more profanity, and was written in all-caps as Brigitte’s had been. She replied with an empathic “F*** YES” and followed it with a ton of questions, some of which Brigitte responded to, others of which she decided that it would be difficult to sum up a response in such a short time. 

Both of her family members were so thrilled to hear this and wished her the best, and it overall gave the Swede a newfound sense of confidence in how the date would ultimately end up going. With her newly-found confidence, she strutted over to her closet and took a deep breath, a smile forming on her lips as she did.

She put on what she thought to be her best outfit for the occasion; a pair of black skinny jeans and a yellow crop top shirt. Brigitte then walked over to her long mirror, looking up and down her reflection and doing a once-over looking all around herself. She looked cute and she knew it, she had not gotten to dress up and look cute for anyone in a while, and seeing her reflection made her feel all warm throughout her entire body, to the point where she almost began dancing in her room. She decided against this, however, and made her way over to her dresser to make sure she was completely ready. She tied her hair back up in her signature ponytail, clips at the front of her hair falling down in two tendrils.

“Cute, but still me.” she sighed as she donned these, throwing her ponytail back over her shoulder. The mechanic then put on a perfume she had never really used before, it was a gift from her mother on her birthday that year and she couldn’t think of a better occasion to use it for. Brigitte wanted everything to go perfectly tonight, she wanted Hana to know how much she cared about her. 

Following this, she looked through her movies, scrolling down the list, she had never really ever decided on a “favorite movie.” There were too many for her to pick just one. She racked her brain, trying to really hone in on which one she had wanted to watch.

A Christmas movie? Maybe. That could be fun, but she didn’t really know a whole lot of non-Swedish Christmas movies unfortunately. She pondered looking through her selection before it hit her. Brigitte knew what movie she’d pick. 

She smiled and grabbed the film, making her way to the door, taking a deep breath as she held the handle of the door. Smiling widely as she opened it and headed down to the room Hana was setting up as a screening room.

Hana, meanwhile, had quickly run to set up the large screen and a number of cushions all laid out to make a small enclosed fort. She had collected them all by visiting all of the common areas on Watchpoint Gibraltar and raiding their couches. No one would miss them, not at least for a few days anyway. The Korean then made a mental note to put the cushions back tomorrow. Once she had set up the fort, and placed a projector pointing at the wall atop her trusty pink MEKA, she stood back and enjoyed her handiwork. This was cute. 

She then quickly made her way to her room to decide on what she should wear. She threw item after item of clothing out of her closet and onto her nearby bed, groaning in frustration at her lack of clothes to wear for the occasion. She flipped through item after item, hoping something would throw itself out at her, or that it would jump off the rack and into her arms.

The girl was so frustrated that she almost just flopped on top of the clothes and wailed into them. She decided this was not the most productive course of action, however, and continued raiding her wardrobe. Eventually she found something she liked. A little brown plaid skirt, and a green sweater. 

She held back a squeal as she put them on, along with a pair of tall socks and black flats. She looked into her mirror and twirled, letting her skirt flow. She ran to her bathroom mirror to make sure she had nothing in her teeth and lifted up her arms and sniffed her armpits, making certain she wasn’t going to smell bad for her crush. This was soon after followed by her noticing the time and rushing to get down to their spot before Brigitte did. 

She was a little bit behind the tall Swede, however, who made her way down to the hangar to find the large screen set up on the wall, a large projector set up on top of Hana’s MEKA Tokki, of all things. And underneath them, were a number of cushions Brigitte could not place the origin of, but decided it would be better if she just didn’t question the Korean too much. 

It was not long after Brigitte arrived that Hana too came in, ready to watch whatever movie. Brigitte was now seemingly star-struck at Hana’s existence for the first time since the two had met. She watched closely as the shorter girl as she came into the room, her hips gently swishing the edges of the skirt she was wearing. It was at this moment that she felt like a little girl with a crush again, seeing Hana dressed up so nicely, and knowing it was all for her made her feel like her stomach was full of butterflies. The Korean gave a small wave as she entered the room, and smiled apologetically to the Swedish girl. Brigitte was almost so enthralled by the other girl’s appearance that she almost zoned out completely and didn’t pay attention to the words that were now coming out of Hana’s mouth. 

“Hey Brig!” She chirped. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here first. I had to get something done in my room really quickly after I set this all up.” Brigitte thought this was the most adorable person she had ever seen in her life, and wanted to pick her up and envelop her in a large hug, planting kisses all over the smaller girl’s face. The taller girl saw her opportunity and took it, throwing all cares to the wind with her confident attitude.

“That’s okay Hana! You look really pretty, so it’s okay that you’re a little bit late.” She threw in a wink on the last words, teasing the small Korean and hoping that the tease would not be taken offense to by her friend. Hana’s face pinkened ever so slightly as she heard the words from the mechanic. Her large, over-the-top grin was now a much smaller, almost shy smile, as if she had lost all of her devil-may-care attitude merely at hearing that Brigitte Lindholm thought that she looked pretty in her skirt.

“Thank you, Brigitte.” She managed to get out, her eyes flicking between the floor below them and Brigitte’s warm face. It was in the movement up and down that Hana unintentionally got a very good look at the other girl’s own outfit, her skinny jeans hugged the thick thighs of the built woman and for a small second, she wished she was pressed up against these legs. Hana could definitely feel her own blush now as she noticed the Swede’s midriff showing from under her yellow crop-top as well, seeing the well built abs she had only rarely seen in passing throughout the time that they’ve known one another. “You look really pretty too!” Hana had hoped that these words did not come out too late or at an awkward time.

“Thank you so much!” Brigitte began to twirl one of the long strands of hair hanging down over the slides of her face, definitely enjoying hearing that Hana thought she was pretty. The two stood there for a moment smiling at one another before Brigitte broke the silence. “So I think I know what movie we’re going to watch!” The words came out in such a burst that she accidentally startled her friend with her sudden words. Hana jolted from her reverie at looking at the Swede and slowly beginning to comprehend the words just said to her.

“Oh! What movie did you decide on? Is it a Christmas movie?” Hana replied, unknowingly clasping her hands behind her back and twisting the toe of her shoe in a nervous way.

“It is not! But it is still a classic. The only Christmas movies I know well are Swedish ones or the really famous American ones that we’ve already seen play like twenty times already.” She chuckled as she made her way to the projector with a small holo-vid thumbdrive and plugging it in.

“Oh phew.” Hana sighed. “I feel kind of Christmas movie’d out. Lena and Lucio showed me a whole bunch in the past couple of weeks and I don’t know if I can handle another one.” She began making her way over to the cushions to wait for the Swede when the screen lit up in black and white. “Whoa! I haven’t seen a black and white movie before! This must be over one hundred years old!” Hana was surprised and intrigued by this pick from the other girl.

“I may only know a select number of American Christmas movies, but I definitely know a thing or two about their other movies! This one was one Papa was shown when he was just a kid. Even by then the movie was about seventy or eighty years old. He had to watch it in school but said he really enjoyed it.” Brigitte said as she made her way back down from the projector atop Tokki and stood beside Hana in front of their fortress of fluff.

“Well, what is it called?” Hana said sitting down on the cushions, followed soon after by Brigitte, whom she noticed sitting with her arm leaning back and behind Hana. Brigitte perked up, and her grin began to stretch from ear to ear.

“Casablanca.”

The two of them sat there, watching the old film, Hana making quiet questions to her friend, who did not seem to mind answering at all, about who people were, what was going on, etc. It seemed so weird to see a story involving an old war engulfing the whole world, when the two young women had just participated in what some would probably end up considering another one. Only theirs was against robots, not against other people. Hana was thrown back to her time in Korea, thinking about all of the people who must have been displaced as the people were in this movie, all the loved ones split up like the two main characters. It hurt to think about.

Brigitte must have noticed that she was getting hit emotionally by the film because soon she was leaning in and rubbing her hand up against Hana’s back. She rubbed it up and down gently along the outside of the Korean’s sweater as D.Va took a large, heavy sigh and leaned in, resting her head on the shoulder of the Swede, feeling better as she did. The film was ramping up and Hana knew it was coming to a close, with the bad guys hot on the trail of the leads. 

Hana had been sure the two main characters would end up together in the end, “they just had to” she thought, probably loudly enough that the girl she was leaning up against was able to feel the words. Brigitte gave a soft, sympathetic smile as she felt Hana’s body tense up. They were on the runway at the climax of the film as they were about to get away. Hana felt her heart drop as the words from the movie rang out through the hangar.

“Here’s looking at you, kid.”

“What?!” Hana all but screamed, startling herself, but giving Brigitte a giggle as she did it. “She just leaves?” The extra emphasis on the last word made the mechanic wonder if Hana had cut her tongue dragging her teeth across it due to the venomous way she had just said the word “leaves.” She was aghast and Brigitte was tickled pink. “I cannot believe this! They were so in love until they split up! What happened? Why did she go?!” She was standing now, her small frame not tall enough to block the screen, but with her wild and flailing arm gestures, she managed to make small shadow puppets along the bottom edge of the projected movie.

Brigitte had not stopped giggling at Hana from the floor below, laughing at how the girl had reacted to the way the film had played out up until this point. The Swede, after a few moments, finally convinced the Korean to sit back down, which Hana did with a huff as she crossed her arms and legs almost perfectly in-sync with one another. The movie continued to play for a little while longer before the final shot of the movie occurred, and Hana let out a really big sigh as a slight smile drifted across her face. 

“Well?” Brigitte said, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, looking over to Hana expectantly. 

“I thought it was so good! I can definitely see why it has stood the test of time this long.” Her smiling expression was now fading into one of sadness. “But-”

“But you wish that Rick and Ilsa stayed together?” Brigitte asked rhetorically as she cocked an eyebrow at Hana. 

“Why didn’t they? It’s just- if you have someone that special in your life, how could you ever leave that person behind, or go off with someone else, on some kind of other adventure? I don’t understand.”

“But they’ll always have Paris!” the Swedish woman offered with a half-heated chuckle. She began to take deep breaths, hoping Hana did not notice, but she was getting ready to tell the other girl how she felt. It was scary but she wanted to do it sooner rather than later, her heart was pounding so hard in her chest and she could hear the beat in her ears.

“Yeah but imagine finding someone so special that you would do absolutely anything for them, they’re your entire world, everything around you, everything you want to see for the foreseeable future. Imagine being so head over heels for someone that-”

“I don’t have to.” Brigitte got out as smoothly as she could. She stopped hearing the beating of her heart in her ears now, but now she even wondered if her heart was beating at all now. Hana seemed dumbfounded by the interruption, but did not seem to be angry, but looked more confused than anything.

“What?” Hana said with a genuine interest and confusion in her voice. Brigitte then took a very deep breath and turned so she was facing completely towards the smaller girl, and in another brave moment, took the small hands of her friend in her own. Hana’s first instinct was to pull away from the touch, but she felt reassured and safe with her hands being held by the Swedish girl.

“I don’t have to imagine what it would be like to find someone I want to be with all the time, I don’t have to imagine what it’s like to be so thoroughly enthralled by another person’s existence that I want to be around them every day. I have all of that, and I want to finally let that special person know.” Brigitte was not sure if the words that were coming out of her mouth were being word-vomited or not, but she was finally letting Hana know how she really felt after so long and she was excited to do it- scared, but excited.

Hana began to slowly lean in, entranced by a sparkle in the eyes of the Swedish girl, and even more bewitched by the words she was hearing, there was a constant doubt in her mind that all of these words were referencing someone else, but Hana’s heart was still beginning to burst. She wanted nothing more than to look into the Swede’s eyes forever as well. 

“Basically what I am trying to say is that, Hana Song, I have had a massive crush on you since I met you, and any time that we spend together is always my favorite part of my day. It makes me so happy to see you happy, and after the night of snuggles we had I realized just how bad I wanted more of that. So to be here, on a date with you, I just wanted to tell you that I really like you Hana, more than just as a friend. You’re my special person.” Brigitte finally finished, trying her best to continue to maintain eye contact with the other girl, yet would drift her eyes down at the ground every so often, unknowingly.

There was a silence that deafened them both after Brigitte finished her sentence, and Hana did not look like she was preparing to say anything at all, which made the Swedish girl want to curl up into a ball, her confidence which had radiated earlier was now wavering as she sat in the silence. She searched longingly into Hana’s eyes for anything, any kind of sign in the other girl’s eyes giving an indication of what the headspace of the other girl was. The moment seemed to drag on forever, before she decided to cut her losses, she understood all too well now why Hana had run out of the room after saying she wanted to kiss her. She felt like she was burning up sitting here. 

“I’m sorry Hana. I’m going to-” Brigitte started to get up to her feet when she felt a soft tug on the bottom of her shirt. The tug was from Hana’s arm, who was warmly looking up into Brigitte’s hazel eyes with her own chocolate-colored eyes. She pulled her back down to a seated position and with her other hand, raised a hand to Brigitte’s cheek, pulling their faces closer together before slowly closing her eyes and placing her lips gently against the Swede’s kissing her. 

Brigitte’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact between their lips and was now sitting down next to the other girl, raising her own hand to the jawline of the Korean girl. The two kissed for what felt to both of them like an eternity, but also did not feel nearly long enough before they mutually broke the kiss apart, resting their foreheads against each other’s and taking each other’s scents. 

Hana loved the smell of Brigitte’s perfume, and wanted her clothes to smell like that, not from the perfume, but from the girl she had just kissed. When they finally both reopened their eyes, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes and mirrored smiles. Hana took Brigitte’s hand and laced their fingers together as she began to finally speak.

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to hear that. For a while it felt like something I would only ever hear in a dream or something. You’re my special person too, and I would really like to be your girlfriend, if you’ll be mine too- uh, please.” She tacked that last part on with a slight chuckle and hoped that it was charming to Brgitte. It was, and she leaned in to Hana and said. 

“Of course, but there's something else I need to tell you first.” Brigitte leaned in to the questioning girl and whispered quietly into her ear. D.Va tried very hard not to laugh at the Swede’s words, but to no avail, she laughed very hard, echoing the now giggling Brigitte. 

“I really like you Brigitte.” D.Va said, looking into the eyes of her now-girlfriend and squeezing her hand in her own. Brigitte didn’t respond and kissed her deeply in response. The two snuggled in together and after a while of giggling and kissing, D.Va realized she was so relaxed now that she was about to fall asleep. Brigitte noticed this and laid down on the cushions, motioning for Hana to snuggle against her side and lay her head on the larger girl’s chest. 

As Hana drifted into sleep, she felt the warm body pressed up against her, and took in a deep breath, wanting to fill her nose once again with that wonderful smell of Brigitte. She slowly continued to fall asleep, the last thing she thought of before passing out atop her new girlfriend was what she had heard whispered into her ear;

“Here’s looking at you, Kanin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY DID IT. One or more chapters to tie everything up should be up soon! Hope you enjoyed this one!


	6. Chapter 6

Brigitte woke up to find Hana was still snuggled up against her chest, only now the two of them were spooning, similarly to how they had during that first night that they spent together. Her large arm was wrapped around the small Korean and the girl was holding it as if it were a teddy bear. She snuggled in a little bit closer now, pulling D.Va in closer to her chest. Relishing every moment she felt the small breaths of the gamer. She looked around the room and realized they had been sleeping here all night and it had to be 8 AM now. A sudden thought then hit her, it was Christmas day. The two had fallen asleep in each other’s arms on the night of Christmas Eve, Brigitte smiled thinking about what a great Christmas present this had ended up being.

Hana’s small frame began to stir and she turned around, letting go of Brigitte’s arm in the process of facing her Swedish girlfriend. Her eyes slowly began to open up and she smiled upon seeing the freckled face of Brigitte above her. She then nuzzled back down into Brigitte’s breasts, enjoying the soft and warm sensation of feeling so small against the Swede.

“Mornin’” she murmured, a light smile due to not having had a single nightmare this night, not even a weird dream.

“Merry Christmas” Brigitte replied, gently brushing the hair of the small brunette, her fingertips gently running across the scalp of the Korean, sending chills down her spine. Hana pushed away slightly before looking up again with a smile

“Merry Christmas to you too!” She seemed overjoyed at the idea of what day it was, she had completely lost track of what day it had been in the first place and now it was already Christmas day. She then backed up and let out a quiet but long groan as she stretched her whole body straight out in a planking position on her back. She sat up and Brigitte propped up her elbow and rested her head on her hand, not quite ready to make the same commitment to getting up as Hana. D.Va smiled down at her sleepy partner, before her mind began to drift and she looked sad all of a sudden.

“What’s up, kanin?” Brigitte inquired as she slowly began to sit up alongside her girlfriend. “Not regretting this already are you?” Brigitte framed this like a joke, but was partially actually worried about this possibility, she had fallen into this problem before in other relationships and was scared already.

“No! Of course not!” Hana swatted at the air with her hand and also her words, reassuring Brigitte, whose tension seemed to subside a little bit now. “I just-” She began “You’re my girlfriend now and I didn’t get you a present.” the Korean looked at Brigitte out of the corner of her eye sheepish with regret. “I just feel bad. Like I’m already off to a bad start being your girlfriend.” Brigitte raised her hand and put it gently under the other girl’s chin, lifting her head slightly.

“You kissing me and asking me to be your girlfriend was the best present I ever could have asked for, and I never would have even asked for it to begin with.” Brigitte protested, gazing into the eyes of the younger girl as she spoke these words, so thankful to be with her now and to be where they were. The young Korean girl perked up a little bit at this, and it seemed to cheer her up, ever so slightly.

“Thanks, Brig.” Hana responded, leaning in and giving her new girlfriend a quick and small kiss on the lips. “I can just keep supplying you with these if that itself will suffice as a Christmas present, she continued as she stifled a little giggle. “They are in high supply, just to let you know.”

“Well that is great news because it’s Christmas and they are in high demand.” Brigitte smiled and gave Hana a kiss in return.

“Damn the economy is booming.” Hana stated very flatly.Brigitte laughed hard in response to this, pulling Hana into a warm embrace, wrapping her large arms around the petite girl, relishing every small from the girl on her neck, making the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. “You’re so good at this.” she heard from her neck.

“At what, kanin?” Brigitte’s eyes flicked down to the figure wrapped snugly in her arms, dropping them slightly so that Hana could lean back and look up at her girlfriend. Instead, the small Korean wrapped tighter around the tall woman, confusing Brigitte a little bit.

“At making me feel safe, and- small.” Hana buried her head into the chest of Brigitte as she mumbled these words, warming the spot where she spoke against the yellow crop top. It was a comforting feeling for each of them, reminding them they were no longer alone. “You’re so good at snuggling too, but I never questioned that, look at those arms.”

“You’ll always be safe and snuggled as long as I’m around you, Hana.” Brigitte softly returned to the original embrace they shared and lightly traced her forefinger in a circle along the other woman’s back. “Thanks for making me feel like I’m not alone.” Hana glanced up now, a question on the edge of her tongue now. 

“For Christmas? Or in general?” Hana queried, sitting up from the embrace and looking into the hazel eyes of the Swede.

“Both- I suppose. Before you joined, I was never able to really connect with anyone, even the people who were about my age felt so world-wearied and matured- like I couldn’t really relate to them as well as I might have liked to.” Brigitte began to explain, her hands moving as she explained everything to Hana.

“Oh. I see.” Hana began to mock playfully. “You’re saying I was your only option and that’s why you like me.” At this, she folded her arms in a fake protest, sticking a small bit of her tongue out just beyond her lips. Brigitte remained earnest, however, undeterred by Hana’s jokes.

“No, but seriously, I just was able to immediately click with you. I’ve never had a friendship start so organically before and definitely never wanted to spend as much time with someone as I do with you.” Brigitte continued, a light blush drifting across her cheeks. Hana smiled warmly at the other girl, curious as to how she got so lucky as to end up with someone as warm and cuddly and kind as the Swede in front of her, and she hoped to high heavens that she wouldn’t end up messing the relationship up. 

“I know how you feel, and I want to be able to spend time with you, as much as I can- whenever I can.” Hana said, pulling herself up against Brigitte and pulling the large, muscular arm of the Swedish woman over her shoulder. She drifted her eyes shut and could not think of a more comforting place to be, and she was so thankful for being able to spend this holiday with her.

“Well- would you like to spend that time video-calling my family in Sweden with me?” Brigitte then offered. Hana’s eyes then shot open, freezing at the idea of Torbjorn knowing that she was now dating his beloved daughter. Weirdly enough, the idea of telling Reinhardt, despite the man’s imposing stature and musculature, seemed much better than telling the often-times grumpy short engineer. 

“Oh. I don’t know, I want you to be able to have your time alone. I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on together.” Hana said trying to weasel her way out of having to confront Santa Claus himself on Christmas.

“Please, Kanin.” Brigitte pouted slightly and stared deeply into her girlfriend’s eyes, giving the biggest puppy-dog look she could manage.

It worked.

Next thing Hana knew was she was in front of the main Overwatch control computer behind a seated Brigitte, who had seemingly materialized Santa hats out of thin air, and giving one of them to D.Va to wear. Hana would have complained that it was itchy and she doesn’t usually enjoy wearing hats, but Brigitte was so overjoyed and giddy that she couldn’t bring herself to mention this to the built Swede.

After a short dial tone, the faces of Ingrid and Torbjorn appeared on the large screen, with them giving soft polite smiles until the precise moment that they comprehended that their daughter was on the screen, where their joy became quite quickly more apparent as they beamed into the camera itself. 

“Hej! Pappa! Mamma! god Jul!” Brigitte gleefully chirped the greeting in Swedish to her parents. “Where are the kids?” Brigitte then asked thoughtfully, switching back to English so Hana could have an idea what it was that they were talking about, trying to keep the other girl from feeling left out.. 

“Playing with the new toys that-” Ingrid began before clearing her throat “-ahem ‘Santa’ brought them.” She finished as she playfully elbowed her husband.

“Well- Santa has to keep busy during these snowstorms.” Torbjorn half-chuckled in response to his wife’s prodding. At this comment, Brigitte then was reminded why it was she was not able to go home and visit Sweden this Christmas. 

“How bad has the storm gotten?” Brigitte then asked, a little sad. Hana noticed the drooping outline of Brigitte out of the corner of her eye as she kept her eyes on the screen where the Swedish couple were still situated. Hana then looked over to her new girlfriend, placing a hand on the large, muscular shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. Brigitte, seemed to appreciate the gesture and reached her hand up and squeezed the smaller girl’s hand, looking up at the standing girl. 

“Well it’s been bad enough that we can’t seem to leave the house.” Ingrid started, a slightly perplexed look on her face as she looked up at Hana, behind Brigitte’s shoulder. “Hej Hana! Good to see you dear? How have things been with it being just the two of you?” the mother turned her undivided attention to the small Korean and gave a bemused smile at what she inferred was going on between the two girls, while her husband seemingly was still in the dark.

“I’ve been doing well! Life isn’t too bad!” Hana forgot the fear she had felt earlier at the idea of Torbjorn learning about the two of them and squatted down to hug the Swede from behind. At this, it was clear that the two parents understood what was going on. 

“Hey! What’s going on?” Torb began to raise his voice as he began to understand what was going on between the two young women. He was quickly shushed by Ingrid who decided the two women needed more time to themselves.

“Well Merry Christmas girls, I think that Pappa and I have some things to attend to.” Ingrid grabbed Torb by the arm and as she did, reached over to begin to end the call.

“Bye Mamma!” Brigitte laughed in response and Hana gave a small wave. Brigitte stood up from the chair and turned around to look at Hana. “Well, we’ll tell them, just not yet.” She chuckled as she pulled Hana in by her hips and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“We have a lot of people to tell.” Hana giggled. “Who should know first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS. It's not Christmas anymore.
> 
> Oh well! Here's a short little chapter! Might get back to this in a little bit, but wanted to get this WIP chapter up first. Hope you enjoy! I might be starting a new MM AU fic soon too!


End file.
